It Started with a Kiss
by noticemehsenpai
Summary: When Lucy caught her boyfriend, Natsu and her bestfriend, Lisanna making out at the guild, her heart broke. She run and bumped into someone, Sting. That's when the 'accidental kiss case' occurred. After that, What will happen now? Will love bloom?
1. C H A P T E R One

**It Started with a Kiss**

**Terumi/noticemehsenpai: **Hello, minna! This is my first StiCy fanfiction! Oh, how I love this cute crack pairing! Hihihi. I hope you support me. So, This is the chapter one. Sorry for the bad grammar and typographical errors. Please, bear with me.

**Summary:**When Lucy caught her boyfriend, Natsu and her bestfriend, Lisanna making out at the guild, her heart broke. She run and bumped into someone, Sting. That's when the '_accidental kiss case'_ ccurred. After that, What will happen now? Will love bloom?

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

**Chapter 1: Kiss!**

"W-Why? Why did you do this to me Natsu? Lisanna?! WHY!?" Lucy shouted, capturing the attention of the whole guild. Of course, she will shout. She just saw a very unpleasant view. Her boyfriend, Natsu and Bestfriend, Lisanna. Making out. Very unpleasant view, huh? Just like, what the hell? Every girl will be furious if she saw her boyfriend and bestfriend making out.

"L-Luce, I can explain... U-uhm..." Natsu started but got cut off when Lucy slapped him.

"What? You'll explain what? I obviously understand whats going on here. My boyfriend and bestfriend, making out. Ha! Oh, I really understand what's going on here. No need to explain. I don't need to be jealous, right? Because im just the freaking girlfriend here and you're kissing your girlfriend's bestfriend! That's very cute. So much cuteness I want to kill both of you!" Lucy again shouted, sarcastically. All of them gone quiet. No one dared to talk nor whisper.

"Lucy, Let them explain." Erza said, breaking the silence. Lucy glared at her but nodded.

"Okay, then. Explain now." Lucy said.

"L-Luce, It's just that... I don't love you... I never loved you... I love Lisanna. Ever since we were kids.. I-I'm sorry." Natsu said. Lucy's eyes widened in horror, Tears started to fall.

"O-Oh.. Is that so? Okay then, Lets... break up. This relationship is good for nothing. So all this time it was a one-sided love, only. It hurts you know, Natsu? It hurts, really. But I love you so I wanted you to be happy. I wish you and Lisanna have a good and healthy relationship. So if you may excuse me, I need to leave." Lucy said while fake smiling as she leaved the guild and ran. She ran and ran until she bumped into someone. She never bothered to look up but apologized.

"Oh, Im sorry." She said while sobbing.

"It's okay but... why are you crying?" The stranger asked.

"Too confidential. You don't need to kno- OH MY GOSH, STING EUCLIFFE!?" Lucy said once she saw that she bumped into Sting.

"One and only. Now... Why are you crying?"Sting asked. Lucy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"As I was saying, It's too confidential. You don't need to know." Lucy said. Sting smirked and dragged Lucy to the abandoned alley and pinned her to the wall.

"Tell me or else." Sting said, seductively.

"Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked with an irritated tone. Sting smirked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just curious, That's all. Now, tell me or I will kiss you." Sting said. Lucy laughed.

"As if you can do that to me-OOHMP" Lucy said but got cut off when Sting kissed her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock but responded.

'_Why does it feel so right? Even though it is wrong?' _Lucy thought. She immediately broke the kiss and pushed Sting, lightly.

"Why?" Sting asked. Lucy shook her head and bit her lip.

"T-This is wrong.. I'm sorry.. I need to go.." Lucy said as she leaved Sting, dumbfounded. Sting smiled and said,

"You will be mine, Lucy Heartfilia."


	2. C H A P T E R Two

**It Started with a Kiss**

**Terumi/noticemehsenpai: **Hello! So here's chapter two. Thank you for the follows, favorites and especially the reviews (Thank you Hatsune Cherry, Alyant1122, zin-chan-luvs-u). Sorry for the badgrammar and typographical errors. Please, bear with me. And oh, i highly recommend you to read this with the Times New Roman font! Thanksu! You asking me why? Well, nothing. It's just my favorite font. :3 XD

**Summary: **When Lucy caught her boyfriend, Natsu and her bestfriend, Lisanna making out at the guild, her heart broke. She run and bumped into someone, Sting. That's when the '_accidental kiss case'_ occured. After that, What will happen now? Will love bloom?

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

**Chapter 2: Comfort of a New _Best _Friend!**

It's been three days now since that 'accidental kiss case' happened between Lucy and Sting and its been three days now too since Natsu and Lisanna started dating 'officially'. Ever since that day; Sting kissed Lucy, Lucy somewhat became weird. Always spacing out and always lost in thoughts.

"Lucy! Earth-to-Lucy!" Mira shouted as she lightly shaked Lucy.

"Sting Eucliffe kissed me!" Lucy shouted but immediately placed her hands to her big and noisy mouth. The whole guild looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT!? STING EUCLIFFE?! KISSED YOU?!" They shouted. Lucy blushed and shook her head.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Finally! A decent boyfriend" The girls squealed (excluding Lisanna.)

"Hell! We're warning you Lucy! You can't date that Saber bastard!" The boys growled. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Nope. He's not my boyfriend and hey! I can date any man I want!" She said.

"So, Tell me Lucy! Where and when?!" Mira asked while squealing. Lucy blushed and hold her cheeks.

"Uhm... Ano... The day when Natsu cheated on me... He kinda... Uh... You know... I bump into him then... We talked and... he kissed me." Lucy said whispering the last part causing the girls to squeal and the boys to growl louder.

"Sting and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" The girls sang. Lucy blushed again, fifty shades of grey.

"Stop it, you guys!" Lucy said , still blushing.

"Oh, no! We will not stop! Sting and Lucy-" The girls said but got cut off when Natsu slammed his hand to the table.

"Stop it. It's noisy. And oh, Lucy, We just broke up for Pete's sake. You're a real flirt, ne? Tss. Bitch." Natsu said, sharply causing the guild to gasp. Lucy's eyes widen. She immediately walk towards Natsu's place and slap him real hard.

"What's that, Natsu? Sayin' something? Oh you're telling me Im a flirt here, huh? What about you? We _just _broke up, yes. But you already have a new girlfriend! Oh, and me? I'm one hundred freaking percent, Single. If you can flirt anyone, I can too! If you can date anyone, I can too! You know what? You're unpredictable! You don't have the right to call me a bitch. My parents never called me that! So that means you don't have the right to call me a bitch!" Lucy shouted as tears started to form in her eyes. She immediately leaved the guild and stomped her feet to her apartment until she bumped into someone.

"Hey, Watch it!" The stranger growled, It was Sting.

"I'm *hic* sorry." Lucy said.

"It's oka- Hey, Blondie? Why are you crying... er- again?" Sting asked as he placed his hands to Lucy's arms.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said. She hugged Sting and cried into his chest.

"H-Hey, Blondie. S-Stop crying... Wait, Let's go somewhere private." Sting said as Lucy nodded. She dragged Sting through her apartment and immediately threw herself into her bed and cried. Sting followed her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lucy shouted as she threw her pillows into nowhere but Sting stopped her by hugging her.

"S-Sting..." Lucy said as she hugged Sting too and cried.

"Shh... Shh... Tell me, what's the problem?" Sting asked. Lucy nodded and sat on the bed. She started to tell Sting all the things that she's enduring.

"What?! Natsu-san... did that to you?!" Sting shouted while Lucy nodded. Sting looked at her and hugged her, again.

"Don't worry, Blondie- I mean Lucy. I will always be here for you. I will always comfort you." Sting said. Lucy looked at him and said,

"Are we friends now?" Lucy asked. Sting smiled and nodded.

"Yap, friends. Forget about the... er... past? (preferring to the 'accidental kiss case'that happened) If you want, We can be the best of friends!" Sting said causing Lucy to giggle, she clapped her hands and give Sting a tight hug.

"Yay! Bestfriend!" Lucy said.

"Y-Yeah... I-I cant breathe." Sting said causing Lucy to release Sting from her hug. They laughed and talk the whole day. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a demon match-maker and a bunch of girls.

"Operation MSALTFAEAEAEAEIAD, Will be a success girls!"

"Hai!"

"But- What's Operation MSALTFAEAEAEAEIAD?"

"It means Operation Make Sting and Lucy Together Forever and Ever and Ever and Ever and Ever Infinity and Beyond!"

"Ooh... Hai! We will make them a real couple!" they said while saluting.

* * *

_Please review, guys. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu! Muah muah tsup tsup xD Sorry of it is short. Hahahaha. ;)_


	3. C H A P T E R Three

**It Started with a Kiss**

**Terumi-chan/noticemehsenpai:**Hello! So here's chapter three! Sorry for the badgrammar and typographical errors. Please, bear with me. And oh, i have made an official 'teaser/trailer' for this story. You can check it at my profile. Please watch it and give me a like :D! Haha.

**Summary:**When Lucy caught her boyfriend, Natsu and her bestfriend, Lisanna making out at the guild, her heart broke. She run and bumped into someone, Sting. That's when the '_accidental kiss case'_ occured. After that, What will happen now? Will love bloom?

**Genre:**Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

**Chapter 3: Favor and Lector!**

"Operation MSALTFAEAEAEAEIAD, Will be a success girls!" Mirajane said while hiding in the window.

"Hai!" The girls (which she drag) said while hiding, too.

"But- What's Operation MSALTFAEAEAEAEIAD?" Levy asked while blinking.

"It means Operation Make Sting and Lucy Together Forever and Ever and Ever and Ever and Ever Infinity and Beyond!" Mirajane squealed while the girls nodded.

"Ooh... Hai! We will make them a real couple!" they said while saluting.

"But for now, Leave them be. Give them some... privacy." Mirajane said while smirking.

"Ooooooooooooooooh, right." The girls said as they smile evilly. They immediately leaved and give Sting and Lucy some... privacy.

* * *

"So... Lucy, I have a favor to ask you." Sting started. Lucy looked at him blinked, nodded then smile. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

"C-Can I... uh... stay here for uh... one week?" Sting asked, sheepishly. Lucy chuckled. "Sure. No prob, But... why?"

"You know... Me, Rogue... argue no, more than a fight for me. He said I cant go home for a week so yeah. That's that." Sting said.

"Eh? Where's you're exceed then? You should be with him!" Lucy said, concerned. Sting chuckled.

"He said he wanted me to have some 'alone' time... So he didn't come with me. But somehow I know he is still following me... Right... Lector?" Sting said and asked. Both of them heard a shriek from the curtain revealing a cute little exceed, Sting's exceed.

"S-Sting-kun! Sorry I cant live without you that's why I followed you. Please, forgive me." Lector said simultaneously. Lucy looked at the exceed with an 'awe', She carry the exceed and hugged him.

"What are you doing to your exceed, Sting? Are you scaring him?" Lucy asked. Sting shook his head.

"Nope. He's just... like that? I don't know and by the way, Lector. It's okay don't worry. How are Rogue and Frosch?" Sting said.

"They are fine but the guild need's you, Sting-kun!" Lector exclaimed.

"Nah, I don't want to come back. Not yet." Sting said. Lector gasped.

"B-But you are the Master! You shall be there! They need you!" Lector said causing Lucy to gasp and Sting to chuckle.

"What?! You're the guild master?!" Lucy asked with glimmer in her eyes. Sting nodded.

"Yup, Im the new guild master of Sabertooth. Lector, Rogue can handle it. Besides, we fought, remember? Today's not the day to come home." Sting said. Lector sighed and nodded. "Okay, Sting-kun."

"By the way, Hello, Lector! I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy said, cheerfully. Lector looked at her and blinked but immediately smiled.

"Hello Fairy-san! I'm Lector! It's nice to meet Sting-kun's girlfriend." Lector said. Lucy blushed and so as Sting.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Lucy defended. Sting and Lector laughed.

"Is that true, Sting-kun?" Lector innocently asked as he flew over Sting.

"Yup, She's not my girlfriend. Well, not yet." Sting said as he set his gaze to Lucy and winked at her causing Lucy to blush but immediately rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I'm hungry! Feed me!" Both Sting and Lector whined, Lucy blinked then laughed.

"Okay, okay. Wait here, I will cook. Don't destroy anything or else." Lucy warned as she headed to her kitchen. Sting and Lector nodded as a response.

* * *

_Lame update. Hihihi. Please watch the official trailer/teaser of this story! You can check it at my profile! Please, do visit. =))_


	4. C H A P T E R Four

**It Started with a Kiss**

**Terumi-chan/noticemehsenpai:**Hello! So here's chapter four! Sorry for the badgrammar and typographical errors. Please, bear with me. And oh, i have made an official 'teaser/trailer' for this story. You can check it at my profile. Please watch it and give me a like :D! Haha.

**AppreciationCORNER: **17 reviews, 28 fav's, 39 followers? Woah. Thanks guys! I didn't expect that coming! :D

**ATTENTION: **Sorry for the late update. I'm really sorry. I have reasons minna, Because you know I have school too so I am kinda... busy. It's hard to be in star/cream section, You'know? Hehe. So anyways, I am really sorry. I can't update everyday too, as you can see. But still, I'll try. =)

**Summary:**When Lucy caught her boyfriend, Natsu and her bestfriend, Lisanna making out at the guild, her heart broke. She run and bumped into someone, Sting. That's when the '_accidental kiss case'_ occured. After that, What will happen now? Will love bloom?

**Genre:**Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bestfriends!**

"Good morning, Lu! Done cooking?" Sting, who just woke up, asked. Lucy smiled. "Almost!" She said.

"So, What's cookin'?" He asked as he sat on the chair, following him was Lector.

"Guess what?" Lucy asked. Sting sniffed and grinned.

"Eggs and Bacon!" Sting exclaimed. Lucy laughed "Yeah, your favorite." She said.

It's been four days now since Sting and Lector stayed at Lucy's house. Every second, minute, hours and days? Indeed, they drew closer as ever. Both of them knew their hidden secrets, stories and fears. Also, they knew almost everything that they need to knew to each other. No secrets you say? Yes. No secrets. Even though for a short span of time, They were comfortable towards each other just like they knew each other for a long time! Such a good bestfriend-to-bestfriend relationship, ne?

"I'm done!" Lucy said as she placed their breakfast into the table. Sting and Lector immediately devoured their _favorite _food. Lucy giggled.

"Ara ara, Slow down boys!" Lucy said but got ignored. Lucy just smiled and shook her head as she scoop some rice into her bowl. After they finished eating. Lucy immediately took a bath and furnished herself. Sting walks towards her.

"Lu, Going to your guild now?" Sting asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yup! But I will come home early, I don't want to do job's today." Lucy smiled.

"Really? That's good! Let's go out! Me, Lector and you!" Sting exclaimed causing Lucy to blush. "Uh, sure. But where are we going?"

"Hmm... I heard that there's a new amusement park at Hargeon City. How about we pay a visit there?" Sting suggested. Lucy smirked.

"Sure, That's good!" Lucy started "But we're going to ride a train, Eucliffe." She finished with a sing-sang voice. Sting, in the other hand was turning green as ever!

"Ugh, We're still going! I will try to cope up!" Sting said. Lucy giggled.

"Hmn, okay. Bye! See ya'later Stingy bee!" Lucy said as she sprint out of her, _their_ apartment. "Yeah yeah, blondie." Sting said.

Lucy was skipping and humming a random-tune as she was heading to Fairy Tail. As soon as she reached her guild, She entered and greeted her nakama's with a very cheerful voice, her nakama's in the other hand greeted her as well. She make her way through the bar and sat on her favorite place.

"Good morning, Mira!" Lucy greeted to Mira, who was now cleaning some wine glasses. Mira looked up to her and smiled.

"Well, Good morning to you too, Lucy! I rarely see you here at the guild ne? Where have you been?" Mira asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Lucy blushed and looked away "Uhm, taking care of... some... things." She muttered.

"Hmn, Is that so? Any news? Any new boyfriend, perhaps?" Mira asked. Lucy blushed even more! "The heck? No!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I wonder what were you doing these past few days. You rarely visit, Lucy." Mira said. Lucy looked away and blushed.

"Uhm.. I-I was busy these past few days.. Hehe." Lucy said, nervously, Hoping that Mira bite with it. Mira looked at her suspiciously as a creepy smile formed in her lips.

"You're hiding something." Mira said while wiggling her eyebrows. Lucy blushed again and shook her head.

"No! I'm not hiding something!" Lucy exclaimed. Unbeknownst to her that Team Natsu were at her back.

"I think you're hiding something Luce and we know you, You always come here. Here at Fairy Tail." Natsu said appearing from her back with their team.

"N-No! I'm not hiding something, really." Lucy assured.

"Hmn? Okay if you say so. But lets go on a job! With the escort of Lisanna of course." Natsu said. Lucy frowned secretly but smiled immediately and shook her head.

"I-I cant come with you guys. I'm busy." Lucy said causing Mira and Team Natsu to jaw drop and gasp.

"W-What?! Busy?!" They shouted. Lucy nodded, sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. Busy. So uhm... yeah, Gotta go! Byebye!" Lucy said as she immediately run away. When she was almost at her apartment she was catching her breath. _Geez, Good thing I run away from them. I don't want to be interrogated. _

"Lucy?" Sting asked. Lucy looked at him and smiled. He was very handsome today, Wearing a white tux with a black polo inside? So hot, ne? (Sorry can't describe properly.)

"Yo, Sting." Lucy said between her pant's. Sting laughed.

"Did you join a marathon? Or perhaps you escape from your guild mates? Bwahahaha!" Sting laughed. Lucy make face and smacked Sting's head.

"Of course, I run away from them. I don't want to be interrogated!" Lucy exclaimed as she entered her apartment and slipped her shoes in the edge.

"Yeah yeah. Be ready blondie. Remember, We have a date today." Sting said causing Lucy to blush. "W-What? Date? But.. Lector's with us... right?" Lucy asked. Sting shooked his head.

"Nope. He said he wanted to visit Rogue and Frosch, and he said too that he's busy." Sting said. Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Hmn, Sure, Wait here. I'll get dress. Mkay?" Lucy said. Sting nodded. Lucy picked out a super kawaii outfit. Which is a dark pink Lolita (kinda) dress with black ruffles in the base of the dress pairing up with a black high-heeled pumps. She smiled as she examined her choice of 'dress' and headed to her powder room and wore it. As soon as she finished furnishing herself she apply some light make up and sweet perfume. She grabbed her purse and head out to see Sting standing there and playing with the stones in the flooring. Sting looked at her with his jaw on the floor. Lucy giggled.

"What?" Lucy asked, innocently. Sting smirked.

"Look at my _bestfriend_! You look like a girl ne, Lucy?" Sting laughed. Lucy pouted and walked towards Sting and smacked his head.

"You're such a meanie." Lucy said. Sting smiled and looked at her with a sincere eyes.

"But seriously, You're really beautiful Lu." Sting said. Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Sting. You too, You look handsome today." Lucy said.

"I'm always handsome." Sting said. Lucy laughed.

"Of course right, You're always handsome." Lucy said. Sting grinned and wrapped his arms into Lucy's as they walked and headed to the train station.

* * *

As soon as they sat on the chairs of the train, Sting immediately turned green causing Lucy to laugh.

"Sting! You look so funny, really!" Lucy laughed. Sting glared at her.

"Don't laugh at me, Lu." Sting said, sternly. Lucy still laugh.

"Hmn, You can lay your head in my lap if you want to?" Lucy said. Sting looked at her and smirked.

"Sure sure, blondie. Finally, falling in love with me?" He said. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Shut up, Baka Sting. I'm doing this because I don't want to see my _bestfriend _suffering." Lucy said. Sting smiled but deep inside him he was frowning. _Right, she just see me as her bestfriend._ He shook his head and lay down at Lucy's lap. Not knowing that they both fell asleep so easily.

* * *

_Sorry for the short and late update. Still, hope you like it. Hehe. :3 _


End file.
